


Tie Me Down And Fuck Me (Up)

by roxashasboxers



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Consent Issues, Dark, Hate Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Rough Sex, Self-Hatred, X-Men First Class Kink Meme, bottom!Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-03
Updated: 2011-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashasboxers/pseuds/roxashasboxers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a prompt on the X-Men: First Class Kink Meme: Alex didn't consider himself naive, especially after serving time in prison, but compared to Erik, he's practically innocent. And they each seem to enjoy his corruption.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tie Me Down And Fuck Me (Up)

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty sure this is less consensual than the OP wanted, so here's to hoping they get a proper fill!
> 
> Title taken from the song "Tie Me Down" by Every Avenue.

"This is what you want? Someone to hold you down and fuck you raw and keep you here where you belong?" Erik growls, warm breath passing over Alex's cheek. Alex can feel the older man's hardness against his thigh, can feel the strength in his hands and he has no doubt that Erik could kill him. Even with his plasma blasts Alex knows this, because Erik is resourceful and creative and so very full of rage.   
  
Alex used to think he was broken, that he'd lost what made him human. That was before he met Erik, before he found himself at the mercy of a true animal.  
  
Alex recognizes the lie now. He isn't hopeless, and he's definitely not as far gone as Erik is, but right now, with solid hands bruising his wrists and sharp teeth tearing at his lips, he's sure he's found the path to that dark place, and if Alex is honest, he doesn't think he's strong enough to turn around.  
  
"Yes." He gasps, letting his mouth fall open for Erik's tongue to invade. Calloused fingers press Alex's hands with an order to stay before they slide down his arms to run across his ribs. Erik's pants feel rough against Alex's naked thighs but comfort is not the goal here. This is about what Erik wants and what he'll give to Alex, because Alex will take anything, so long as someone is brave enough to touch him so intimately.  
  
Not even Charles will do that, and Charles has the unshakeable faith of a man who's never felt the bite of a blade in his back.  
  
Erik bites Alex's lip, pulling and releasing long after Alex winces. He mouths his way down Alex's neck and chest, teeth scraping along the muscled ridges of the boy's stomach. His eyes are cold when he looks up, and a crack echoes from the bathroom. Alex feels cool metal against his wrist and before he can utter a sound the towel bars are pinning him in place, binding both of his arms where they lay above him. Erik's teeth flicker, quickly sealed away behind lips along with so many terrible secrets.   
  
Erik sits up and runs his hands over the marks he's left on Alex's chest, like a sword-smith admiring a freshly wrought blade. Alex suppresses a shiver, but Erik still sees. There is no hiding from him, not even in the muted light passing through the curtains.  
  
Alex sucks on his swollen lips as Erik spread his legs, the older man's palms rough against the tender flesh of his thighs. One hand stops, like a brand on his hip, seared into his skin and held in place. The other grips Alex's chin, fingers curling up into his mouth. Alex opens up willingly but Erik squeezes his jaw anyway. Alex doesn't protest and Erik doesn't comment on the soft moan that passes the young mutant's lips.  
  
Spit-slick and air-dry, Erik brings his fingers down to virgin flesh, presses in fluidly even as Alex writhes beneath him. A simple command is all he gives, "Be still."  
  
Alex forces his body to obey, thighs spread wide as Erik's long finger penetrates him.  
  
"Does that hurt?" Erik asks, clinical and detached in a way that makes Alex wary of answering.  
  
His voice is raspy, "No."  
  
Erik strokes Alex's calf with his free hand, oddly gentle, "It will."  
  
Alex is silent when Erik adds another finger, teeth holding his tongue as tears leak from his eyes. Truths are hard to come by. Even the painful ones must be cherished.  
  
Erik watches his face, unaffected. "You are weak." He says, and it's not a taunt, but a statement that Alex cannot deny.  
  
"Then make me strong." He answers, eyes dark, and Erik plucks the challenge from the air. The metal holding Alex in place winds tighter as Erik thrusts in a third finger.  
  
Alex's legs quiver from the effort of holding still while Erik works him open none-too-gently. The muscles of his stomach jump right along, his whole body on edge, needy and begging but not ready for what Erik gives. He doesn't complain though. Alex Summers is no pussy.  
  
Erik removes his fingers and undoes his pants, pulling himself free. Alex watches as Erik strokes his hard cock a single time before lining up. He pushes Alex's legs out of the way and sinks in.  
  
Alex grunts as his body struggles to take Erik's girth. He pulls at his bindings, eyes wide as he watches himself split open, the harsh burn of Erik sliding inside confirming what he's seeing. Alex's breathing speeds up.  
  
Erik ignores his discomfort, focused entirely on the tight heat surrounding him. He pays Alex no mind, careless for the virgin's distress and keeps pushing and pushing and Alex is okay with that. He can take a little pain.  
  
Erik sighs when he's entirely within the younger boy.  
  
Alex is breathing hard, sharp inhales and breathy exhales, his fingers curled against his palms and his toes gripping the bedsheets. His entire body quivers and Erik has never felt anything more brilliant than what he's experiencing right now. He tells Alex as much and the blond groans, blinking away tears as if to hide them from Erik.  
  
Erik stares him down until he stops and lets them fall. Then he whispers, "You're learning."  
  
Alex doesn't understand what Erik means, but he shivers nonetheless. He doesn't answer and Erik doesn't make him.   
  
Erik breaks the silence by drawing a moan free from Alex, the boy's head falling back at the sudden sensation. Erik wraps his lips around his adam's apple, biting lightly but threatening more. Alex turns his head to give Erik better access, breathy little mewls slipping out of him with every thrust of the older man's hips.  
  
Erik is silent; years of trying to fuck away the pain with one night stands has left him without passion. This isn't love, or friendship, or even lust. This is control.  
  
Erik needs power. Alex has too much.  
  
It's a fair trade on their side of the tracks, where good men are quick to fall and daggers lace the jaws of charity.  
  
Alex keeps his feet planted on the bed and any sounds locked inside his chest. Erik reaches up and cradles his jaw, almost tenderly. He then digs his thumbs into Alex's cheeks, forcing the boy's mouth open. He thrusts a little harder at Alex's first broken cry.  
  
"Don't deceive yourself. If you're going to feel, feel." Erik growls, "Screaming will get you nowhere but pretending will lock you in."  
  
Alex lets himself moan, Erik's riddles weaving through his mind. He doesn't understand, but he suspects that he soon will. Erik pushes his legs further apart and Alex's feet slip across the sheets. He mewls as Erik pounds deeper into him, too fast and too hard and too much. He thrashes, hissing and then screaming as he comes.  
  
Erik looks at him with something like pride but Alex can't be sure in the dark. He twitches with the aftershocks, sensations doubled as Erik continues to fuck him. He growls when he comes, and Alex isn't sure if he's been marked as a victim or a victory.  
  
He shudders when Erik pulls out and sighs when his wrists are freed. Erik wipes himself off on the sheets and begins to dress. Alex watches him through exhausted eyes.  
  
"Thank you." Alex says in a cracked voice as the older man's shirt falls into place.  
  
Erik doesn't say anything and he leaves Alex's bedroom without looking back.   
  
After the door closes, Alex lays back, stares at the ceiling, and lets his vision blur like the lines between right and wrong.  
  



End file.
